In the oil and gas industry, downhole flow control devices are often employed. Such flow control devices may be adjusted remotely (e.g., using electric or hydraulic power that extends from earth's surface) or locally (e.g., using a service tool). Local adjustment of a flow control device is not a trivial matter due to issues such as remote service tool alignment with a latch interface of a downhole flow control device, latch strength, and latch durability. Previous efforts to locally adjust a downhole flow control device involves a service tool with radial keys that can extend beyond the tool body (to latch) and that can retract into the tool body (to unlatch). The latch strength and latch durability of existing service tools has been found to be deficient, resulting in wasted time and increased costs related to adjusting downhole flow control devices.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.